Leave you Blind
by phoenixstrike
Summary: Dating a Death Eater who is also a spy for the Light was never going to be easy. But Harry didn't realise just how far Ron and Hermione would go to drive Draco away. HP/DM slash. AU after GoF. One Shot. Based on a you tube video Leave Your Blind


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its associates are copyrighted and belong to JK Rowling. I own no publishing rights. This is a fanfiction and I am making no money or otherwise profiting from this story.**

_A/N: This is a short one shot fic based on a wonderful youtube video I came across called Leave Your Blind, by Mio1515 /HLn14ekO5T4 I asked her if I could make the story into a fic and she agreed. This is written with her permission. The story is definitely AU (from 5__th__ year onwards), and I've set it during Harry and Draco's seventh year. _

This story is rated R for non-explicit sexual references/content. There is some OOc-ness/ character bashing, to fit in with the video's content.

**Leave You Blind**

**Part one: Confusion **

**Draco's POV**

I was never given a choice. Unless 'take the Dark Mark or be murdered' is actually a choice. But, have that ugly thing burnt into my flesh and forced to serve a megalomaniac? No thank you.

Luckily Harry had understood. But as he and Dumbledore were the only two aware that I was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, I guess I could consider myself lucky that at least I had someone on my side. He'd always told me he didn't want me to take the Mark. Begged me not to. But he knew that, if it came down to it, I would have to, to save both my role as spy and quite possibly my life. And there it was, a link to Evil Itself branded onto my skin, burning brightly in all its Dark glory. My father was never as proud of me as he was the day I took it. I was never so revolted. Harry simply kissed the Mark through his tears as he held me and calmed me and told me that it would be OK.

Harry's friends were less than impressed with our relationship. We began seeing each other at the end of our fifth year; years of passionate antagonism finally giving over to just passion. I could no longer imagine my life without him. But of course, I was Lucius Malfoy's son. Death Eater Scum. I could never be good enough for their Golden Boy. I knew that they wished Harry would end the relationship. But I didn't know to the lengths they would go to, to try and force us apart.

**Harry's POV**

"_Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater_." It was the tenth time that day she had told me, and the tenth time I'd told her to shut up. Hermione's words grated on my mind. Everything was so nicely split into black and white with her; her attitude so dogmatic and unyielding. She would not consider any shades of grey. And this was why I hadn't confided in her that Draco was spying for our side. I longed to shout, to scream at her. If only she knew how much Draco was risking. And now she had seen the Mark on his arm when his robes accidently rode up in Potions.

Ron was little better. Sure, he was the brave, noble, self-sacrificing Gryffindor, but his ability to think thing through for himself was minimal. Far too love-struck with Hermione; her thoughts were his, her ideas were his actions, like he was no longer an independent being. It's no fun when neither of your best friends shows any faith in your judgement. And now they both knew Draco had taken the Dark Mark. It confirmed to them that I had clearly lost all sense of sanity. Hermione checked for signs of Amortentia and the Imperius Curse. Ron tried to draw my interest to others. According to him, Draco was 'only Malfoy' and easily replaceable. It didn't seem to matter to either of them I was hopelessly in love with Draco. I was Harry Potter, and therefore my only role was to serve wizarding kind. Personal happiness was for others, not me. It came to a head in the Gryffindor dorm one night. Ron was once more telling me I could do much better, and how Draco was nothing but a 'blond Death Eater git.' I turned on the spot and stormed out of the dorm, otherwise I would have punched Ron in the face, or hexed him. I walked straight past Hermione and out of the common room and headed for the library. I didn't notice Hermione glace at Ron briefly then begin following me silently.

**Draco's POV**

I knew Harry's friends were pressurising him to end things with me. He was miserable. We'd hardly seen each other in the week since I took the Mark. Harry's friends were following him like sheep, as if their presence would be enough to make me stay away.

It was getting close to curfew but I really needed a book to finish my Arithmancy essay. I guessed I had time to run down to the library and get it. My heart fluttered with joy when I arrived- Harry was at the desk, working on some assignment. Alone. I began to make my way over to him, only to stop in my tracks as Granger approached him silently from behind, tears running down her face. I was frozen to the spot in surprise, unable to move, or speak, as I witnessed her raise her wand to the back of his head and whisper, "_Obliviate._"I reeled backwards in shock. The world had surely ended. I watched Granger replace her wand in her robes and leave the library. Harry continued working on his essay as if nothing had happened. I had a moment's leap of hope that maybe the spell had not worked, which was immediately replaced by the crushing realisation that _Granger_ had been the one to perform it. Her spells always worked. Cautiously I approached Harry's table.

"Harry?" I asked softly, tentatively. His head snapped up, a look of confusion at being addressed by his first name by me spread across his features. He looked at me appraisingly, eyes narrowed in dislike.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he replied in a cold, hostile voice, one I had not heard for nearly two years. I couldn't answer him. Instead I turned and fled the library. I held it together long enough to reach the nearest boys' bathroom before I vomited into the toilet bowl then collapsed in tears. That bitch had removed every trace of mine and Harry's relationship from Harry's mind and had taken him away. I had never felt so frightened and alone as I did at that moment.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and slept fitfully. And the next day I was ignored by the Golden Trio. I was sure I imagined the curious yet pained look Harry gave me as I caught his eye in Potions that afternoon before he hastily looked down at his cauldron once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room that evening with a headache, a bizarre notion of confusion, and a feeling of guilt about the fight with Ron. He was right of course, the Chudley Cannons do have a better Seeker than the Montrose Magpies. I couldn't believe we almost came to blows over such a petty disagreement! I obviously owed Ron an apology for behaving so childishly. I entered the common room and spotted Hermione staring at me. I immediately wondered why Hermione looked so worried; my confusion only increased when she ran up to me and threw her arms around my waist.

"Are you OK, Harry?" she asked me gently. I looked back in slight annoyance. Ron must have told her about our argument, I reasoned.

"Of course, Hermione. Just a disagreement with Ron. Quidditch stuff. I'll see you in the morning." I placed my hand gently on her arm to reassure her, then went up to bed. I missed the huge sigh of relief she exhaled as I left, as if she'd been holding her breath for minutes.

As I walked up the stairs to the seventh-year dorms, something didn't feel right. My head was still pounding, and Hermione had behaved in a very un-Hermione way. And images of Malfoy were swimming in my head. It was probably because I'd just talked to the ferret bastard, but even after I'd long-since apologised to Ron and could hear his snores coming from behind the curtains I couldn't get Malfoy out of my mind. I drifted into an uneasy sleep, one that was filled with images of a certain blond-haired Slytherin.

Days went past. I continued to think of Malfoy for a large portion of the day, which greatly concerned me. In class he seemed to have lost his arrogance. Instead of firing insults at me, he barely looked in my direction, and on the rare occasions I caught his eyes there was something like… pain behind them. His whole persona seemed different. Gone was the Ice Prince of Slytherin. In his place was a quiet, reserved boy who seemed greatly troubled. In no subject was this more noticeable than Potions; once Malfoy was the best performing student in this subject- cool, confident and arrogant. However, these days…

"Twenty points from Slytherin and detention tonight, Mr Malfoy. This is the fourth potion you have destroyed in as many lessons. I have come to expect such ineptitude from Mr Longbottom, but I do not expect it from you. Do you really need to sit beside him and receive the additional tutoring I give to my more… obtuse students?"

Snape's words had all the Gryffindors sniggering behind their hands. Except me. I looked over once more, to see a ghostly white Malfoy who was obviously close to tears. And I was shocked when I felt my own eyes fill with moisture in response. I turned to look at Ron, who had a huge grin on his stupid face, clearly getting some kind of sick pleasure from Malfoy's distress, and the sight of it made me want to hex him. I didn't understand where this emotion was coming from. I hated Malfoy. Didn't I? Still, as I studied Malfoy's face all I could feel was his sadness. And I knew it had nothing to do with the detention, or points docked. There was something there that I didn't understand that was causing him great suffering, and in turn I felt I was suffering too. I turned back to my own potion, feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

The days after that bitch Granger destroyed my life were a blur. I had no one to talk to or confide in; when a Death Eater starts a relationship with the Chosen One it makes sense to keep it quiet, from both sides of the war. Our lives depended on the secrecy of it. Only Granger and the Weasel knew about us.

I thought about telling Harry what that Mudblood had done, but what reason did he have to believe me? As far as he was concerned now I could go fuck myself. Why would he take the word of his hated enemy whom he'd despised for seven years over his two trusted best friends? I laughed bitterly at the irony of this.

Voldemort was planning an attack on Godric's Hollow in an attempt to lure Harry into battle for the following week. I owled this information to Dumbledore, no longer confident of talking to the man face to face, especially as Harry was completely unaware of my status as spy now. Old Snake Face was becoming suspicious that there was a spy in the ranks, and was employing Legilimency against us all. I thanked Merlin that my Occlumency skills, taught to me ironically enough by my _dearest auntie_ Bellatrix so Voldemort's enemies couldn't access my mind, were strong enough to keep the bastard out. They had saved me many times, but never more so than when I started my relationship with Harry. After all, being caught as a spy for the light who also happened to be fucking the Gryffindor Golden Boy would have resulted in a slow, torturous death.

And now I was in Potions, having screwed up for the fourth time on a potion I could brew in my sleep, and having to employ those same Occlumency skills against the Potions master. I could hear Snape's sneering as he handed out a punishment, but I was also acutely aware that his eyes held a different emotion in them. Concern. So it was with great effort that I put up my shields to keep Snape out of my mind. I could feel him trying to enter, but I was confident I could close my mind.

I eventually felt him give up, but from then on I became deeply aware of Snape, preparing myself for a spontaneous attack of the mind. In addition to this I was still watching Harry as much as I could. I was certain it was my imagination but he seemed to be watching me just as closely.

Detention that evening was a close affair, and within five minutes of arriving I knew it was just an excuse for Snape to try and find out what was going on. I could feel his eyes on me, his mind trying to penetrate my own. It was harder to block my mind than it was in Potions that afternoon; I was mentally exhausted and Snape was holding nothing back. I gritted my teeth and threw up every shield I had.

_No. You're not coming in._

Snape pushed harder. I gripped the edge of the table and screwed my eyes shut. I could not let him see, couldn't let him discover the truth about Harry and me.

_Get the fuck out of my mind_.

"How dare you do that without my permission," I snapped at my head of house, "have you ever heard of privacy?"

"Draco, your recent performances in a subject I expect you to achieve an O on your NEWT in have left me troubled. Pray tell, what does the Dark Lord wish you to do that you do not desire to undertake?"

Of course Snape would assume this was to do with Voldemort. I'd had enough; gathering my bag, parchment and quill I turned on the spot, ran out of the classroom and marched out of the castle and into the grounds. I was certainly going to receive a harsher punishment for running out of a detention but at that moment I didn't care. Severus could just fuck off.

I arrived at the Great Lake and looked out over the moonlit water. It was very cold, particularly so for March. I shivered slightly and performed a Warming Charm. Then I collapsed into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

I had to get out of the Gryffindor common room. My thoughts were still plagued of today's Potions class, and I was not in the mood to hear Hermione's nagging, or Ron's insane babble about nonsense. My head was still filled with images of a certain blond Slytherin. I did not know why Draco was so upset this afternoon, but I did know that something was greatly troubling him, and, for whatever reason, his emotions troubled me. I slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and headed out of the portrait hole. I paid little attention to where my feet were taking me, I was so lost in my thoughts.

I realised I was heading towards the Great Lake. It was bitterly cold so I wrapped the Cloak further around myself, shivering. I sat at the edge of the Lake, and for a few moments contemplated how beautiful it looked bathed in moonlight. The minutes passed as it got closer and closer to curfew; I got up to leave but became aware of someone sobbing.

I walked quickly over to the crying figure, and stopped dead when I realised it was Draco. I was confused about what to do- show him I'd seen him crying and risk his wrath, or turn and leave now? But I couldn't just abandon him in such distress. I sank down onto the frozen ground besides him. He jumped, and turned, his grey eyes piercing my soul.

"Ha…Potter, what are you doing here?" he asked between sobs he was desperately trying to rein in. _Well, he's not hexed me yet,_ I thought. And, then, _he nearly called me Harry. Again. And why am I thinking of him as Draco?_

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I wasn't spying. I just needed to get out of my dorm. I've got a lot of… things on my mind at the moment," I replied. "I heard someone upset and came over to see, I didn't know it was you. I'll leave." I got up to go, but suddenly felt his hand gripped vice-like on my arm and I sat back down.

"No, Potter, stay," he replied simply.

We sat together for what felt like hours, neither of us talking, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Draco calmed and his breathing became soft and even. Eventually I asked him what was wrong, and if he wanted to talk about it. He gave a humourless laugh but only shook his head in reply.

The cold became too much; even with the warming charm I performed I was shivering.

"I need to head back, Malfoy. But, look, if you need to talk, then, you can. To me I mean. I, er, I don't know why I'm offering this exactly, given our history, but to be honest I just don't have the effort to keep fighting you anymore. And you look like you could use a friend." I stood to leave, and he stood with me, his eyes wide with surprise. I held out a hand in friendship to him, and I was sure I heard a quick intake of breath. He stared at me in what I could only describe as pure amazement before he readily grasped it. At his touch however my head exploded in pain and an image filled my mind.

_Draco and I were sitting together by this very Lake. It was evidently summer. He had removed his outer robes whilst I was still in mine. I looked at his half-dressed body and raised a questioning eyebrow._

_"Come on, Harry, no one will see us here," he said playfully, before walking over to me. I gasped as he grabbed me by the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine, his free hand removing my school robes before tossing them onto the floor. The groan that escaped my mouth was all the permission he needed before slipping his tongue into my mouth, which quickly entwined with my eager one. We fell to the ground, our lips never parting, our hands hungrily exploring each other's skin, removing more clothing. Then together, naked, we moved, bodies colliding, sighing, groaning and panting, the urge becoming more and more burning before Draco stiffened above me then shuddered, crying out my name. I followed quickly with my own release, groaning with the power of the orgasm. Giggling conspiratorially, we hastily dressed then collapsed back into each other's arms. _

_"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered, as he nibbled on my ear. _

I gasped, and stared up into Draco's face. What the fuck had I just seen? Draco looked at me questioningly, grey eyes echoing the confusion that was spreading across his features.

"Potter, what…" Draco began, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I really need to go," I said, before practically pulling my arm back, as if Draco's touch had caused physical pain. I turned and sprinted back towards the castle, leaving Draco looking surprised and hurt.

I slipped into the common room undetected due to the cloak, and threw myself fully-clothed onto my bed. I had no idea what had just happened out by the Lake, but I was confused, upset and lost. I didn't know what was happening or why I had seen what I had. I eventually fell into a fitful sleep, one plagued once more with images of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

I didn't know what had gone on down at the Lake, but something had. And I was sure Harry had seen something. He had let out a gasp when I touched his hand and his eyes became unfocussed and glazed. And then he ran. I watched him slip into the darkness, with a trickle of hope in amongst the despair. _Harry called me Draco. He had offered his hand in friendship. Harry doesn't hate me. There may be a chance for us after all_. The smallest hint of a smile graced my features that night as I climbed into bed.

Fortunately for me, Snape decided to not punish me further about the previous day's detention. There are some perks I guess to being your Head of House's favourite. However he noticed that my work improved greatly; the Felix Felicis potion I brewed was flawless. Harry seemed to notice too; he caught my eye and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help return it, and even the guarded glare on Granger's face aimed in my direction couldn't dampen my rising spirits. Maybe there was a trickle of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

The following weeks were extremely unsettling. There were periods where complete memories seemed wiped from my mind. I first noticed this in the common room one evening listening to Ron and Hermione bickering yet again about something trivial. Ron mentioned the Christmas that had just passed, bringing up some incident that had resulted in Hermione arguing with Mrs Weasley. I realised with an unpleasant jolt that I couldn't recall anything to do with Christmas, and it had only been three months ago! Instead there was what seemed to be a giant chasm in my head, filled with a dense, grey fog.

I began to notice the fog more and more over the days as I tried to recall images- it seemed everything up to two years ago was clear but I had lost a large portion of my most recent memories. It frightened me. Had Voldemort managed to curse me? Was I unwell? Had my mind finally shattered? I considered visiting Madam Pomfrey but something held me back.

Coupled with the periods of bleakness were the unsettling, and sometimes explicit images my mind was still conjuring of Malfoy. They were only flashes, a passing second, nothing like they had been when we were together at the lake, but always of us together. Holding hands, laughing together, kissing, even comforting one another. One was a flash of us naked, him pushed inside my body as I pressed back with a groan. I really did believe to question my sanity. Draco and I were certainly no longer adversaries but we hadn't spoken to one another since that evening. I often felt that he was watching me however, like he really needed to talk. Whatever was going on- and I had no idea what that was- I had the strongest suspicion that he knew the cause.

My work was suffering. My grades began to slip, I couldn't concentrate. I noticed Ron and Hermione giving each other worried looks after glancing in my direction. I was certain that they were talking about me behind my back, and that whatever they were discussing they did not agree on; their whispered arguments ceased immediately whenever I came near to them. It wasn't until mid-April, however, that it all came to a head and I learned the truth.

It was late evening, close to curfew. Gryffindor had just finished Quidditch practice and were heading back up to the castle. Only Ron and I remained in the changing rooms. I bent down to pick up my gloves, and felt my head explode in pain.

_"Harry, will you hurry the fuck up!" Draco yelled. I turned in the shower, revealing my soaped naked body to him, and showing him I was already half-hard. Draco gulped audibly, and began stripping his clothes. He pushed me against the shower tiles, kissing my mouth, my neck, my chest, until lower, lower, and his mouth engulfed me in a wonderful, blistering, mind-blowing motion that left me breathless and begging. My legs trembled and my hands threaded through Draco's hair. _

_"Don't stop, please, never stop," I cried, my words almost desperate…_

"Harry! You okay, mate?" Ron asked me tentatively. I looked up at him, confusion filling me. And in that second I crumpled, dissolving into tears.

"What's h...h...happening to me, Ron?" I asked between sobs. Ron was unsettled- the only time he had ever seen me cry was the day Voldemort returned to his body and I took the Portkey with Cedric's body away from Little Hangleton. But at that moment I didn't care. The whole story came flooding out. The fog, the visions of me in sexual situations with Draco Malfoy. Being unable to recall the simplest events from even the beginning of this year.

"Please, Ron, please help me," I begged. Ron looked conflicted for a few seconds before putting his arm around my shoulders and steering me out of the changing room and towards the castle.

"Of course I will, mate. We need to speak to Hermione."

We entered the Gryffindor common room, which was still full. Hermione took one look at me and ordered everyone else to their dormitories. Those who refused to move were subjected to Ron bellowing at them until they fled, terrified. Ron led me towards the squashy armchair by the fire and we all sat down.

"Tell him, Hermione," Ron said, glaring at his girlfriend. "Look at him, for fuck's sake, he's broken. He needs to know the truth. Tell him now, or I will, so help me Merlin."

I had never heard Ron speak to Hermione like that. Nor had I ever seen Hermione look so terrified. Her eyes began to shimmer with tears, and I noticed she refused to meet my gaze. After what felt like an eternity she said, in a tiny voice, "I cast a curse."

I was sure I had heard her incorrectly. _Hermione_ had done this to me? Hermione Granger, my best friend? I looked at her face, tears leaking from her huge brown eyes. She had never looked more beautiful, or more repulsive, as she did at this moment. I sat in stunned silence.

"Tell him what kind of curse," said Ron, the acid tone still in his voice.

"I… Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, Harry! And were were so worried about you, and your safety, and… so… I…" Her voice trailed to a whisper. "I Obliviated you."

"You fucking _what_?" I spat venomously at her. I just couldn't believe what she was telling me. And, yet, it was all too believable.

"What exactly did you remove?" I asked, with a forced calm I certainly wasn't feeling. However I was quickly realising exactly what she had Obliviated. It explained the visions I was having, Draco's odd behaviour towards me, why he'd called me Harry. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"You and Malfoy. You… you've been in a relationship for two years," Ron answered. Although I was prepared to hear this, the words still shocked me. I stood up to leave, knowing that at this moment I couldn't be around either of the two people I considered my best friends, both of whom had betrayed me. Ron made to touch my arm.

"Don't," I snarled, throwing his hand off roughly before storming out of the common room. Knowing the truth had barely helped, and knowing now that I was in a relationship, and probably in love, with a Death Eater was the most confusing thing that had ever happened to me. What had changed to make me fall for my most hated enemy? Before I knew it I pulled out the Marauders' Map and frantically searched for Draco. I was expecting him to be in the Slytherin common room so was very surprised to find he was on the seventh floor, outside where I knew the Room of Requirement to be located. I put the map away and headed to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

I needed somewhere that was away from my housemates that evening. Yes, Harry and I were being civil with one another, but we had not communicated in a month and I was finding it hard to cope. I stood outside the Room of Requirement, unsure what to ask of the Room, or even if I should ask anything of it. I had obviously taken far too long because I heard running footsteps. Instinctively I drew my wand and pointed it at the darkness, until I heard the voice I craved, almost whisper, "Are you going to curse me, Draco? Because I've had enough of people I love doing that to me for one lifetime." My heart stopped beating as Harry's words sank in. _He knows,_ I thought as I lowered my wand and returned it to my robes. Harry walked up to me, before looking me in the eye and offering a small smile, then began to pace in front of the solid wall that was the entrance to the Room. After the third pace the door swung open.

"After you," he said cordially, and we both entered, the door disappearing from sight almost immediately.

I gasped as I looked around the room. There was a fireplace with a roaring, welcoming fire lit in the grate. A squashy sofa, a table with a bottle of mead and two glasses set atop, and… _a Pensieve_. I stared at Harry in amazement.

"You're going to show me what I need to know," he whispered, and he looked close to tears. "Because I'm fucked up at the moment and I need to know how this happened between us. Before I can even think about a relationship with you again I need to know exactly why I'm involved with a death Eater." But he had taken my hand and was standing incredibly close to me, his breath hot on my cheek, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. The touch was like fire on my skin and I longed to lean in, devour Harry, but I knew he needed to know everything first. I nodded, then withdrew my wand, held it to my temples and pulled. Silvery wisps of not-quite-smoke- not- liquid emerged like a thread pulled from a garment, and I dropped them into the Pensive. Silently, Harry nodded to me and together we plunged out faces into the Pensieve, both feeling the strange sensation of falling as we entered the memories together- memories I hoped and prayed were going to give me my Harry back.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Bridging the gaps <strong>

_January 1996_  
>"What is going on, sir?" Harry asked tentatively. Dumbledore was behind at his desk; Fawkes was sat on his perch and appeared to be devouring his dinner. Dumbledore smiled at him then nodded his head, indicating the chair to the left of his desk which Harry had not immediately noticed. To his surprise Draco Malfoy was sat in it.<p>

"Harry, I have something of great importance to discuss with you, and I ask that it does not leave this room; you must not speak of it to even Miss Granger or Mr Weasley. Mr Malfoy came to me this afternoon as soon as the students returned for the new term in considerable distress. Over the Christmas holidays he was made to watch as a Muggle family, including two small children, were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, before witnessing his father killing the children's parents. Because of this Draco wants to switch sides and is offering his services as a spy for the Order."

Draco sat rigid, deathly pale. His eyes were bloodshot, haunted, and held none of their usual arrogant sparkle. They looked deadened. Harry had rarely seen anyone look so unwell. He gaped at Draco, before turning to Dumbledore, an incredulous look on his face.

"Why now? He knew what his father was like. He knew what Voldemort and his bunch of brainless sheep who called themselves Death Eaters were. The clue is in their bloody name! Professor Dumbledore, sir, are you sure we can trust him? Maybe Lucius and Voldemort have asked Draco to say all this to you?" Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply but it was Draco that spoke.

"Potter, all I was ever told from the time I learnt to speak was how vile Muggles are, and how they threaten us. How the blood of Mudbl- erm- Muggle-borns was weakening us and threatening wizard society. I swear I didn't know about the torture. I supported my father and V…V…Voldemort because I thought they were helping to protect what I knew. I didn't know about any of the killings. I won't support their vile cause. It has nothing to do with protecting pure-blood values, and everything to do with evil, hatred and cruelty. All I ever wanted to do was make my father proud of me, but after seeing how he treated those people, I couldn't care less what he thinks of me any longer. I'm thinking for myself finally, rather than just parroting him. He wants me to join the Death Eaters soon. Have that bloody _thing_ burnt onto my arm. I want no part of it and I want to help it stop." Harry gaped at him in amazement.

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice made Harry start before his attention snapped back to his headmaster. "Mr Malfoy here owled us of an intended attack on two families of Muggle-borns over the Christmas holidays, and thanks to this information we have been able to save them. I know your personal, ah, animosity towards each other is great but, for the sake of the war, you both need to start working together and find a way to tolerate each other's presence. I am fully confident as to where Mr Malfoy's loyalties lie. You are fighting on the same side now."

"I will try, sir," Harry replied. Draco held out a hand to Harry, which Harry accepted. The two boys shook hands, a small, reluctant smile on both of their faces.

_The scene changed…_

_May 1996_

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco shouted as Harry pushed up against the wall.

"Fuck you yourself, Malfoy," Harry snarled. The Gryffindors were cheering Harry on whilst the Slytherins were standing waiting for Draco's instructions. One of the problems with Draco and Harry working together on the same side and Draco being a spy for the Order was that they needed to keep up the appearance of being enemies. Harry pushed Draco up against the wall harder still, his wand at Draco's throat, his breath on his cheek, his body pressed tight against Draco's and noticed… a _hardness_ digging into his hip. Harry looked at Draco's face, where a faint blush of either embarrassment or arousal had crept in. Harry gazed into those molten silver eyes and knew in that moment that if there wasn't a corridor of people all watching their "fight"- a fight that had been staged for their purpose- he would be kissing Draco so hard he would bruise his lips… He managed to hold back the groan that wanted to escape as he felt his own hardness begin to make its presence known to the blond…

The scene shifted. It was evidently still the same day but this time Harry and Draco were alone. They had met to discuss Voldemort's latest movements but this was the last thing in their minds this evening. For once they were just going to be normal teenagers, like any other fifteen-year-old, and enjoy themselves. Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands, leant in, and pressed his mouth firmly against Draco's. Draco responded instantly, returning the kiss. Both boys kissed passionately and enthusiastically, their lips entwined, on fire. They let out soft moans as they kiss deepened, hand roaming through each other's hair. After some minutes the kiss was broken and the two boys grinned  
>at each other, resting their foreheads together.<p>

_The scene changed once more…_

_October 1996_  
>Harry and Draco were together in the Room of Requirement but it looked very different in this memory to how it did in the present. There was a large, king-sized bed in the centre, and very little else. Both boys were under the blankets, their school robes tossed in a messy heap which spoke of their impatience to be together. Draco let out a gasp as Harry's hand moved lower and slipped inside him, all worries and thoughts of Voldemort forgotten.<p>

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Harry whispered gently.

"Definitely. I love you, Harry and I want you to be my first and only," Draco replied. Harry smiled and kissed Draco once more.

"I love you too," he replied, before gently sliding inside his lover.

_The scene shifted…_

_February 1997  
><em>"He's going to want me to take the Dark Mark within a year I think," Draco said shakily. "He won't take until I'm of age, but that's only four months away. I think I may be able to persuade him to wait until I've left Hogwarts but there are no guarantees. He's already suspicious that I'm not fully loyal, and if I refuse it then that's it." Draco ended on a half sob. Harry pulled him into his arms.

"It's all right. Whatever that evil fuck makes you do, I will be here. You'll always have me. I promise. I know where your loyalties lie, ugly snake tattoo on your arm or not. Please don't worry." Draco opened his mouth to reply, but words failed him; instead he began to cry, whilst Harry simply held him close, rocking him like a babe in arms. They remained clung to each other for a long time.

_Another change…_

_June 1997  
><em>"For the last fucking time, Weasel, no. What part of 'I love Harry and he loves me' does your stupid little rodent mind not comprehend? I am not leaving him or ending things with him over the summer holidays just to satisfy your own warped ideas about our relationship," Draco snapped at Ron.

"We both know you're a Death Eater. And when Harry learns the truth he'll want nothing to do with you," Ron retorted. "And it will be me and Hermione there to pick up the pieces. You're going to break his heart and we're not going to let that happen."

Draco simply glared at Ron, but as Ron turned to leave a flicker of unease crossed his face.

_The Pensieve shifted once more…_

_September 1997_

"Gods, I've missed you," Draco hissed as Harry kissed his neck. "We're going to kill that bastard this year, Harry, then the whole world will know about us, including my fucking father. That was the last summer we're ever spending apart."

"Less talk," murmured Harry, covering his mouth with his own, and as his hand sneaked lower and grabbed Draco's erection, grasping it firmly between his fingers, Draco quite agreed.

* * *

><p><em>October 1997<em>

_Dear Draco,_

_I have been conversing with The Dark Lord and it is his wish that you undertake the honour of receiving the Dark Mark over the Christmas holidays this coming December. I have been concerned recently with your loyalties and taking this will confirm that you are indeed worthy of the Malfoy name. Your repeated reluctance to take the Mark since you came of age in June is unacceptable, and this time you will not be refusing, let me make that perfectly clear. Do not let me down. _

_Yours,_

_Your Father_

-Draco read the letter before crumpling it into a ball in his hands. He threw it into the air with slightly trembling hands then caught it on its decent with a quickly cast _Incendio, _turning the letter to ash. Then he screwed up his eyes, willing the tears away that were prickling there.

* * *

><p><em>January 1998<em>

Draco was sobbing into Harry's arms whilst his left forearm, skin swollen and an angry red colour complete with the freshly branded Dark Mark, was all too visible. Harry was holding him, kissing him, telling him he loved him and that it didn't matter, all the time releasing his own silent tears into Draco's hair.

"This means nothing, you hear me? You did what was needed to be done to survive. A Marked alive Draco is better than a dead unmarked one! And when we kill him we'll remove it, I promise. I'll find a way, I don't care how long it takes, alright? I love you, and I'll be there for you." Harry's heart almost broke as Draco's arms tightened around his waist, his body trembling with terror.

* * *

><p><em>February 1998<em>

"_Obliviate,_" Hermione whispered. Draco stood in shock, watching Hermione leave the library before walking over to Harry.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. Draco's face fell as he tried to prevent the tears from falling. He dashed out of the library and ran to the nearest boys' bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl and collapsing in tears on the floor.

* * *

><p>Harry and I pulled out of the Pensieve and returned to the Room of Requirement. I looked over to him, suddenly feeling very nervous. But my heart leapt into my mouth when I saw tears running down his cheeks, a faint smile at the corners of his mouth.<p>

"That trip into the Pensieve broke Hermione's spell," Harry said shakily, reaching out for my hand before grasping it firmly in his.

"Does that mean you remember us?" I asked nervously. I got my answer when Harry's lips crushed down onto mine, whilst his tongue impatiently probed, asking for an entrance I was all too willing to grant. I parted my mouth, allowing a moan of both relief and arousal slip out. Harry walked me backwards, never once breaking the kiss, until I felt the sofa hit the back of my knees. I lay down on it, and Harry lay on top of me, tugging at my shirt whilst I fumbled with his belt. This wasn't going to last long at all, but it was needy, desperate and loving. Harry paused only to tell me he loved me and nothing would keep us apart ever again.

Afterwards, as we lay together on the sofa, Harry looked into my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this, Draco?" he said softly. I gave a small snort.

"Like you would have believed me. The word of a Death Eater with the Dark Mark on his arm over the word of his two best friends? You would have told me to go to Hell," I replied. Harry looked at me sadly.

"You're probably right. And I'm so sorry. But the reason I've found out the truth is because I think I tried to fight the Memory Charm. I kept getting flashes of us together. Remember that day by the Lake last month? Well, I had a very strong image of last June when we shagged out there on the last day of term." Then Harry blushed. I couldn't help thinking how beautiful he was. "And that time in the Quidditch training room after the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game in November. Remember? In the showers, when you gave me the most spectacular blowjob. Well, I, um, remembered that this evening and I knew that it was more than just my mind coming up with stuff you know? And that's when Ron and Hermione told me the truth. Finally. But I think I love you so deeply, so strongly, that not even a Memory Charm can keep me away from you." And with that he kissed me profoundly once more.

_Ron and Hermione can wait_, I thought, as I sighed with happiness and dissolved into Harry's kiss. _And whatever we do, we'll do it together. They're not getting away with this._ But that was all for another that mattered in the world right now was Harry was back, _my_ Harry was here. And nothing would keep us apart again.

-fin-


End file.
